


A Lady No Longer Waiting

by Coppermatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppermatsu/pseuds/Coppermatsu
Summary: Whi, a former Lady-in-Waiting to the fallen Plasma Kingdom, yearns for the return of her “true King”.However, when the opportunity arises, can she really let herself wait forever? It might take attending a formal Knighting ball to find out...





	A Lady No Longer Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in the Pokemon Special Discord Formal Themed Writing Event.

The young woman glanced out of the tavern window longingly with a soft sigh, distracted as usual. She might have gotten used to the peasant attire of “using what you’ve got and updating it yourself as needed,” but her pristinely groomed hair in perfect buns and gorgeous length betrayed her past. 

“Whi, darling! The guests at table three need three mugs of ale!” Her mother, similarly dressed with her hair carefully kept in a high bun, called out to her as she juggled five mugs of ale at the bar. The hardworking local men and women there for their moment of respite praised the woman for her deft skills at serving. 

Whi shook her head. “Ah, my deepest apologies! I will be there post-haste- er, in a second!” 

It had been two years for the mother and daughter since their days as Ladies-in-Waiting at the Plasma Kingdom before its fall. Their days serving their highly-esteemed Prince N felt like faraway dreams, swept away with the time. Now, they have adapted to their new lives as commoners of the country nearby living peacefully without much else to want for. 

...Well, mostly.

Whi brought two foaming mugs over to the designated table where three surprisingly well-kept villagers sat. Two women and a man dressed in… knight-wear?  _ Peculiar… _ Whi was cautious, but curious all the same, especially as she caught the ending snippet of their conversation.

“...Ceremony these days is so strange, though. I can’t say I blame the League of Elites after the disappearance of the High Knight Black.” The older of the two women boldly stated, her arms crossed. 

The young man in the group scratched his chin. “Well, I can’t say I’m too eager for the formality of it all, but to prove my strength, I’d gladly do anything!” 

The younger of the women snickered. “Hugh, you’re really gung-ho about it, aren’t you?”

“W-Well can you blame me, Iris? Even Leo’s been there, of all people!” Hugh snapped back, quickly heating up.

“Settle down now, our drinks are here. Go easy on it please, Hugh honey.” She accepted the drinks from Whi. “Thanks, deary.” 

“Fine, Madam Lenora…” Hugh grumbled with a thankful nod before sipping on his ale.

Whi paused for a moment, then caught herself mumbling before she had a chance to stop herself. 

“...Ceremony…?” She slapped her hand over her mouth. 

Madam Lenora’s eyebrow quirked up and she smiled. “Yes dear, haven’t you heard? There’s now a yearly ceremony for becoming a knight of the country. Anyone can attend, but your skills will be tested after the opening formal ball.” She rested her chin in her palm. “The ball, of course, being the place to shuffle through the identities and loyalties of the incoming knights.” 

Whi gulped. Loyalties? If they found out she was still loyal to the former Plasma Kingdom… Wait, no, why was she considering that? After all, she in no way wanted to be a knight of any sort-

“Oh, didn’t they say the new knights would be given the task of searching for the remnants and whereabouts of the former Prince N of the nearby fallen Plasma Kingdom?” Iris lit up, eyes sparkling. 

Madam Lenora hummed. “Yes, though it’s a mighty tall task to place on the shoulders of such young new-” 

“When is the ceremony?” Whi’s hand clapped over her mouth again, ashamed that she couldn’t control her dangerous curiosity.

Hugh rolled his eyes. “Jeez, don’t you know  _ anything? _ At the Aspertia castle in three days, of course. Why do you care?”

The young woman gulped. “Asking f-for an acquaintance of mine, is all… Enjoy your ale!” She bowed quickly and dashed back to serving for the tavern, a newfound skip in her step.

  
  


Whi’s legs trembled at the sight of the castle towering before her. It was not the magnitude that scared her, since Plasma Castle was easily thrice the size, however… 

_ I have never held a sword before in my life! _

This was a ceremony for knights in training! Squires became trained through years of practice, and here she was, a former Lady-in-Waiting gone peasant for two years, about to chance herself at this gathering of trusted warriors. 

She slapped her cheeks to snap herself back to reality and not dwell on the swirling pit of anxiety within her mind. This wasn’t impossible. She’d gotten basic combat training for self-defense while growing up in Plasma Castle, where they idealized pacifism. 

“Sometimes when you meet with those who cannot fathom the virtues of peace, you must defend yourself...” Whi kept those wise words of Prince N close to her heart. Surely, surely… she could find a way to locate him without the need to fight… right?

Even so, her first test was this formal ball. With the help of her mother she rescued an old formal gown they had saved from their days at the castle, silvery gray with light blue and black accents. After a few touch-ups, and they managed to make it look like it didn’t have relation to the Plasma Kingdom. Hopefully, hopefully… it would be enough.

Whi clutched the locket her mother gave her holding Prince N’s portrait for strength. This was her only lead, so she’d have to make do. 

She took the first step up the many stairs to the entrance, her trembling subduing with each step she took. 

Three knights in green, blue, and red welcomed her at the entrance, opening the large doors. 

“Welcome to the Unovan Knighting Ball!” They greeted in unison with a formal bow.

The dazzling lighting and gorgeous decor flooded Whi with a wave of nostalgia as she bowed back in response and stepped into the ballroom.

Many people of differing standings gathered in groups, chattering away as the music ensemble graced the hall with a magnificent melody. Whi quickly found herself pressing closer to the edges of the grand room, getting a feel of the atmosphere. She couldn’t recognize anyone, as expected, yet it still clutched her heart with dread.  _ Should I really even be here…? _

No… it was for Prince N. The locket by her heart was there to remind and guide her. She clutched it for support before pressing on. 

It didn’t take long after her arrival for trumpets to sound, and the gathered guests looked to the grand staircase to see a large man with flaming red hair and a slightly disheveled cloak over a luxurious red and tan tunic descending, his grin kind and friendly. Following him were four Elites of equally luxurious attire, though, much less scuffed up. Did the red-haired man train in his formal wear?

“Greetings, guests! I, Lord Alder, am here to welcome you to our annual Knighting Ceremony Ball!” The red-haired man grinned proudly, gesturing to his gathered people. The hall erupted into clapping, and Whi could not help but join in from the sheer pressure of it all. 

Lord Alder cleared his throat.

“As you know, Lady Iris will soon be taking my place as the head of our country’s nobles and knights, but for now… let us celebrate the incoming aspiring knights of our fair Unova! Please, all who have come for this great honor, step forward now!”

Whi’s heart was in her throat as the clapping thundered around her, and once again her legs were failing her. Hugh, the young man she had seen at the tavern three days earlier, and several other young adults were coming forward to stand before Alder and the crowd already. 

_ No, no, no! You’ve got to move, Whi! You’ve got to! _ The locket was in her palm once more.  _ For Prince N. _

She took a deep breath and joined the small gathering of knights, happening to stand by a soon-to-be knight with untamable fluffy brown hair and dark red eyes. His gallant formal wear was a mixture of deep blues and accenting white. He took a glance at her as she stepped up beside him. 

“Ah, another beautiful, fair maiden to join the knights, I see.” He commented to her while the cheering slowly died down. Whi stiffened. The last thing she wanted was any unnecessary attention.

Lord Alder quieted the room again with his booming voice. 

“And as per our new tradition, the incoming knights shall begin the dance!” He clapped, and much to Whi’s horror, the fellow incoming knights began to pair up. 

The fellow beside her turned to her before she could flee to a less forward participant. 

“May I, Lack of Aspertia, have this dance, fair lady?” He bowed politely. 

If she said no, her suspiciousness would increase immensely, so she swallowed her doubts and returned the bow.

“Whi of Aspertia… accepts.” 

And suddenly, with a small squeak from Whi in response, Lack’s hand were at her waist and holding her other hand, and the dancing commenced. 

Lack led with firm and confident steps. His skills on the dancefloor were adept and professional, easily twirling Whi and leading her around the ballroom. Whi faltered at first, but her many years of training quickly came back to her, and suddenly the two were the spotlight of the dancers, spinning and dancing with elegance even the nobles were in awe of. 

Whi began to panic as attention was brought to them.  _ This isn’t what I wanted..! _ She internally cried, unable to stop herself from stepping with poise and grace. Lack’s gaze never left her face, despite her eagerness to avoid eye-contact.

“You are quite the dancer, Miss Whi,” He started, something very calculating in his choice of words. 

She still refused to look at him. “As are you, Mr. Lack…”

“Please, call me Lack,” he said as he dipped her to the music. She was unable to avoid his eyes as she came back up, and the way they sized her up made her want to flee into the night. 

She couldn’t suppress her uncomfortable laughter. “Ahaha, L-Lack…”

Lord Alder clapped again, and announced: “Please, may everyone gathered enjoy dancing as well!” 

The ballroom shifted into a lull of pairing up, and the spotlight finally left them. 

However, something caught Whi’s eye in the midst of the shift.

Someone was shuffling through a door to the side, with a struggling person in their grasp. 

_ Were they in trouble? _

Bringing the dancing to a stop, Whi unlocked herself from Lack’s tight grip and gave an apologetic bow.

“My condolences, Lack, but I must be going if but for a moment-er, I’ll be back…!” 

“Wait, Miss Whi!”

She ignored Lack’s protest as she quickly edged her way through the crowd after the suspicious movement, making her way to what seemed to be a balcony door. 

Checking behind her in case anyone was following, she slipped out of the door and found what she was hoping that wasn’t the case: a man in dark formal attire holding a sword up against- was that Iris?- a young woman’s throat as she struggled out of his grasp.

“No one can hear you out here, Iris. Just tell me where you’ve hidden the stones, Dragon Witch!” 

“None of your business, you creep!” She spat back, but the blade was pressed closer to her skin. 

Whi lost her breath as a drop of blood escaped Iris’ neck. Suddenly, nothing meant more to her than doing whatever she could to save this girl she barely met in a tavern. 

The stranger in dark clothes didn’t have time to look up before Whi came in running with a kick, knocking the sword away from the aggressor and sending him staggering backward. Iris gasped for air as soon as she was released, collapsing backward despite her strong stance. 

The sword skidded across the balcony, and Whi had to think fast before the stranger turned the blade on her. The only aspiring knight to show up that evening without a sword, Whi dived for the blade in her silvery dress, caring not for the high-quality fabric she hadn’t been able to get ahold of for years as long as she could swipe the weapon away.

The shady man took a moment to recover and realize what was happening, but lunged after Whi for the sword with a yell as she snatched it before he could.

Blade in hand, Whi whipped around and held her ground, both hands on the hilt and huffing from the movement. Her blue eyes, however, held nothing but the sharp glare of a warrior protecting her home. 

“Leave now or I will use this!” She cried, pointing it at the now frightened man. 

He gave a thought about the situation, but seeing as he no longer had a weapon and Iris was beginning to draw her own, he chose to make a dash for the railing of the balcony and make a jump for freedom. 

“No, wait!” Whi cried after him, before someone whizzed past her after the escaping assailant- a young man in dark blue with white accents. 

“Let me be your dashing knight for the evening, Miss Whi!” He called out as he jumped off with relative ease into the night. Iris hurried over to the railing to watch them escape, and suddenly everything was heavy for Whi. The air, the sword, the dress, her weight… and she collapsed onto her knees, her eyes blank and the adrenaline of it all quickly leaving her with a shudder. 

After knowing Lack had the pursuit under control, Iris- no,  _ Lady _ Iris- rushed over to Whi to check on her.

“Miss, miss…! Are you okay? You saved my life!”

“I… I did?” Whi blinked back, slowly returning to the real world. 

Iris nodding, grinning and eyes sparkling. “You were amazing! I can’t believe you were just serving me ale the other day! A true incoming knight like yourself sure had me fooled! What’s your name, miss?”

Shaken and still kneeling on the balcony of Aspertia Castle, Whi looked up at Lady Iris’ eager face and let out a sigh. This time, one of relief and not longing.

“My name is Whi of Aspertia… I… I hope to be in your service!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me the day before everything was due since the original writer flaked out on their work. Regardless, I had a great time writing this. LMAO.


End file.
